Como venci os Jogos Vorazes
by cintiana2
Summary: Napoleon Eagle rapaz do distrito 8, em apenas um capítulo, conta como venceu a edição dos Jogos Vorazes mais rápida de todos os tempos


**Como Venci Os Jogos Vorazes**

**Por: Cíntia Nogueira**

**Sinopse**

Napoleon Eagle rapaz do distrito 8, em apenas um capítulo, conta como venceu a edição dos Jogos Vorazes mais rápida de todos os tempos.

**Notas da história**  
Essa história se passa no Universo da série Jogos Vorazes (antes dos acontecimentos dos livros), e esse universo não é criação minha. Não pretendo colocar Spoilers dos livros ou do filme. Mas criei essa história para pessoas que conhecem esse universo, assim, como aviso aos leitores, é interessante ter lido pelo menos um dos livros ou ter assistido o filme. Isso não é extremamente necessário, mas não pretendo colocar explicações muito didáticas ou descrições mais detalhadas sobre aspectos da história que foi mostrado na série Jogos Vorazes.

**(Cap. 1) Único**

**Notas do capítulo**  
_Essa é a minha terceira estória dentro do universo de Jogos Vorazes ( s/8243749/1/O_Filho_Do_Vitorioso e s/8248078/1/O_Jogo_da_Vinganca), só que diferente das outras, essa tem apenas uma capítulo. Espero que gostem e comentem._

Meu nome é Napoleon Eagle. Eu era um rapaz fraco e por quem não tinham muitas expectativas, mas fui vencedor dos jogos vorazes aos 15 anos. E foi a edição mais rápida de todos os tempos. Na verdade, não me orgulho muito do que fiz, não foi uma vitória heróica e romântica. Mas usei a minha melhor arma para isso, minha mente, e uma crueldade para fazer o que era necessário.

Anos antes de me tornar um Vitorioso, houve um acidente nos Jogos Vorazes, uma lembrança de uma tributa caiu na plataforma, aconteceu uma explosão e a garota morreu antes mesmo dos 60 segundos iniciais na arena. Na verdade, nesses segundos, a plataforma que cada tributo fica é como uma bomba, e se ele tentar se mexer antes do tempo é explodido. Elas são desativadas depois de um minuto, mas antes desse tempo é uma arma perigosa. E mais sensível do que deveria ser, pois a queda de algo pequeno como uma lembrança chegou a ativá-la. Coitada da garota, mas a sua morte me deu uma idéia.

Como morador do distrito 8 eu seria obrigado a participar da colheita dos 12 aos 18 anos de idade. Nunca fui muito bom em esportes, era mais aquele tipo nerd: estudioso, inteligente e que tirava boas notas. O máximo que fazia fora disso era jogar bolas de gude. Eu era muito bom com elas, mas isso não parecia ser uma habilidade muito útil. Minha mãe antes de morrer, sempre me dizia para parar com esse vício. Mas sei lá, elas sempre me encantaram. Esfera é considerada um objeto com uma forma perfeita e aquelas bolinhas coloridas me faziam esquecer do meu dia a dia conturbado, da opressão e a situação ruim em que vivíamos.

Meu pai e minha mãe eram daquelas pessoas consideradas rebeldes. Eles iam a reuniões que falavam mal da Capital, dos nossos governantes, dos Jogos Vorazes. Eles queriam mudanças na nossa situação, detestavam aquela opressão e queriam liberdade. Estavam cansados de serem vítimas, de fazer tudo o que mandavam e até mesmo de enviar tributos todos os anos para os Jogos.

E não deu outra. Quando eu tinha 12 anos, eles foram pegos em uma dessas reuniões. Os pacificadores os prenderam e dias depois nos disseram que eles haviam morrido de uma doença na prisão. A tal doença era uma mentira. Eles foram torturados e espancados até a morte, eu sei, deu para perceber quando devolveram os corpos.

Dessa forma, eu e meu irmão Lenin ficamos órfãos. Felizmente, Lenin já tinha 19 anos, trabalhava e pôde nos sustentar. Nós sempre fomos muito unidos. Ele é um ótimo irmão mais velho e de certa forma, se tornou uma espécie de pai depois que nossos pais morreram.

Lenin já estava livre das colheitas dos Jogos Vorazes, mas eu não. Sabia que poderia ser sorteado, muitos pensam que não serão, já que a possibilidade é pequena, entretanto há aquele medo. Pois sempre há uma chance, afinal todos os anos alguém é sorteado, não? Eu podia ser e considerando o meu físico e minhas habilidades, minhas chances de voltar vivo eram mínimas.

Mas eu tinha uma idéia. As bolinhas de gude poderiam ser úteis afinal. Continuei usando-as de diversas formas. Aprendi a arremessá-las em distâncias maiores. Até que veio aquele dia. O dia da colheita em que fui sorteado. Era como se eu fosse um profeta e tivesse previsto aquilo. Iria aos Jogos Vorazes, e a maioria das pessoas já achava que estava morto. Até meu irmão quando foi se despedir de mim não tinha grandes esperanças, ele não podia acreditar e não falou em voz alta, mas eu sabia o que ele realmente achava.

Aquele era um espetáculo horrível e perverso do qual era obrigado a fazer parte. Eu detestava todo aquele show, a capital, os governantes, o povo mesquinho que assistia tudo. Meus pais tinham sido mortos por causa disso. A culpa era de todos. E o que planejava fazer, também não era só responsabilidade minha. Todos tinham a sua parcela de culpa nisso. Eu não possuía outra chance de sair vivo de lá. E queria mostrar algo. Queria estragar o show deles. Eles me obrigaram e me transformaram nisso.

Meu mentor tentou nos passar algumas instruções. Mas como não tinha muitas habilidades físicas não consegui cumpri-las e também não queria fazer isso. Minha companheira de distrito Lorna até que não era uma garota ruim, mas eu preferi ficar longe de todos, até mesmo dela. Seria mais fácil se ficasse separado assim.

Havia alguns tributos de 12 ou 13 anos, por quem eu tive bastante pena. Mas de qualquer forma, eles não deveriam ter muitas chances mesmo. E claro, havia os garotos maiores e mais fortes. Os carreiristas, os mais perigosos, eram deles que todos pensavam que sairia o vencedor.

Passei o treinamento quase que totalmente sozinho. Brincando com bolas, fazendo cálculos e anotações. Não mostrava o que pretendia exatamente. Somente a noite em meu quarto, treinava de verdade com as minhas bolinhas de gude. Assim, eu era o garoto estranho, quase um autista. E todos já me davam como morto, ainda mais quando tirei uma nota baixa na apresentação para os gamemakers.

Depois de todas as cerimônias, chegava o dia que iríamos para a arena. E eu torcia que os tributos não tivessem muitos separados. Só contava com isso para que o meu plano pudesse funcionar.

Fui colocado no tubo que levava a arena e esperava ter sorte. Segurava o meu colar de bolinhas de gude, que era a minha "lembrança" do meu distrito e que somente por causa disso, pudera levá-lo.

Enquanto era jogado na arena, arrebentei o cordão do colar, fiquei com algumas bolinhas na mão e coloquei as outras num bolso da minha roupa. Quando entrei na arena, em vez de tentar avistar a cornucópia. Olhei os tributos a minha volta. O meu plano era agir o mais rápido possível e tentar abater todos que conseguisse antes dos 60 segundos acabar.

Ahh, eu tivera sorte, as plataformas não estavam muito espalhadas. Sem pensar tanto, comecei a jogar as bolinhas nelas. Procurava nem olhar quem estava em cima. Fui lançando cada bolinha e escutando as explosões. Os tributos que estavam ao meu lado, já tinham ido. Assim fui jogando nos mais distantes. Até que faltaram somente os dois mais longe de mim. Restavam 10 segundos ainda, eu joguei algumas bolas, e elas acertaram os alvos.

Os segundos iniciais haviam acabado e só restara eu. Conseguira matar os outros 23 tributos jogando bolinhas de gude em suas plataformas. Havia um rastro de destruição a minha volta, com pedaços de corpos e plataformas para todos os lados. Era horrível e perverso, mas eu tinha conseguido ganhar os jogos antes mesmo de começar.

Nunca alguém tinha conseguido vencer os jogos de forma tão rápida. O espetáculo tinha sido cruel, mas ligeiro. Nesse ano, as televisões não apresentariam os dias dos Jogos Vorazes, não haveria patrocinadores, ou torcidas organizadas para os últimos sobreviventes, não teriam mais debates sobre os possíveis ganhadores, nem exibiriam um show com mais de poucos minutos. Pois eu dera um fim àquele espetáculo. Sabia que os gamemakers e parte do público não gostariam disso. Não teriam mais daquele circo nesse ano, fora uma apresentação curtíssima. Não veriam disputas, talvez não tivessem o que fazer, já que suas vidas eram tão medíocres que tinham que assistir crianças se matando na arena para ter sua "diversão".

Eu não estava orgulhoso do que fizera, mas gostei de ter colocado um fim nos Jogos Vorazes daquele ano como nunca fizeram antes. Gostei de ter mostrado que eu podia fazer algo, podia desafiá-los, acabar com tudo. Não sei o que fariam comigo, mas por enquanto eu era o Vitorioso daqueles Jogos Vorazes, e com certo atraso a trombeta da vitória começou a tocar para mim.

**Notas finais do capítulo**  
_Então o que acharam? Foi uma vitória cruel? Ou inteligente? Gostaram da solução para vencer os jogos vorazes em segundos? Hahaha. Comentem, recomendem e participem, isso me anima a escrever mais histórias. _


End file.
